Known air conditioning devices allow one to regulate the temperature of the air which they treat, but have no means for eliminating possible contaminating particles present in it, which can prove very detrimental to the health of the people breathing this conditioned air.
Furthermore, the refrigerators currently in service essentially have refrigerated chambers at a positive temperature below 10° C. in order to improve preservation of living materials. However, no device is provided for treating the atmospheres surrounding these materials that are in the process of ripening and biological decomposition.
Now, the ripening of living materials generates volatile organic compounds, such as ethylene, as well as contaminating particles of the microorganism, bacteria, yeast, mildew, and virus type. Airborne dispersion of these volatile organic compounds and these contaminating particles causes microbiological alterations that generally accelerate the action of the enzymes and therefore the autocatalysis of these ripening metabolisms and the degeneration of the living materials in ripening phase, which are also influenced by the temperature, the relative humidity, the speed of circulation of the air, and the light intensity. These phenomena cause losses of organoleptic qualities of the products and losses of material, and therefore lead to significant risks of food poisoning.